


Итак, у вас есть тук'ата

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Тук'ата - не только агрессивный и опасный зверь, выведенный при помощи ситхской алхимии для охраны коррибанскихх гробниц, но и надежный товарищ. Если вы решитесь завести себе такого, то не пожалеете





	Итак, у вас есть тук'ата

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды fandom SW:TOR 2017

Данное пособие предназначено для владельцев тук’ат, и посвящено теме понимания и оптимального взаимодействия с этими прекрасными существами.

Тук’аты — полуразумные животные, чувствительные к Силе. Были выведены на Коррибане с использованием ситхской алхимии как беспощадные и бесстрашные звери, предназначенные для выполнения охранно-караульных функций. Также могут использоваться для защитно-караульной службы, как спутники для охоты или компаньоны. Знамениты острыми рогами и когтями, а также длинными зубами. Считается, что до ситхских экспериментов предки тук'ат были травоядными. В настоящее время тук’аты в качестве пищи предпочитают мясо — практически любое и в больших количествах.

Итак, в вашей жизни появилась тук’ата. Это прекрасный компаньон, надёжный боевой товарищ и источник веселья и радости для вас и ваших спутников. Здесь и далее мы постараемся дать вам несколько советов по содержанию тук’аты в домашних условиях, а также по наиболее эффективному с ней взаимодействию.

Помните! Тук'ата — одно из лучших творений Силы и алхимии древних ситхов, совершенству тук’аты нет предела!

Прежде всего, нужно попытаться понять тук’ату. Это очень важно не только для её благополучия, но и для вашего.  
У тук’аты на всё есть свои причины. По её мнению, эти причины весьма важны независимо от того, что мы, хозяева, о них думаем. Например, если она раньше вас добралась до ваших врагов, существует веская причина, по которой ей удалось это сделать: она же голодна!

Жизнь тук’аты-компаньона проходит под большим давлением, чем жизнь тук’аты в естественных условиях — ведь ей приходится учитывать не только свои потребности, но и ваши. Инстинкт тук’аты, не говоря уже о здравом смысле, подсказывает ей, например, что время приёма пищи — это весь день. Однако хозяева нередко придерживаются мнения, что у их питомцев должен существовать какой-то иной режим питания. Иногда хозяева могут позволить себе кормить тук’ату лишь один-два раза в день, в этом случае им следует пересмотреть свой образ жизни.

Поэтому:  
Будьте терпеливы с вашей тук’атой. Её жизнь с вами, возможно, труднее, чем без вас.  
Не хвалите в её присутствии других тук'ат. Подумайте о её ранимости.  
Учитывайте её основные потребности — потребность в еде, убежище, отдыхе, достаточной физической нагрузке и общении.  
Заботьтесь о том, чтобы ваша тук'ата не чувствовала себя нежеланной. Чаще берите её с собой. Любое занятие становится лучше, если вас сопровождает тук'ата.

Дрессировать тук’ату не очень трудно, если использовать при этом и психологию, и здравый смысл. В первую очередь, здравый смысл должен подсказать вам, что тук'ата уже умеет всё, что необходимо ей для жизни — охотиться, нападать, защищаться, уничтожать трупы врагов. Дрессировка, в таком случае, сводится в основном к достижению взаимопонимания между тук’атой и ее хозяином, а также выяснению, будет ли тук'ата относиться к вам покровительственно или же признает за равноправного партнёра. Оба варианта для вас достаточно хороши, но в первом случае вам придется прилагать больше усилий, чтобы контролировать поведение тук’аты вне боевой обстановки, а также защищать от неё случайных прохожих и деловых партнеров. Тук'ата может решить, что они для вас опасны (скорее всего, это и впрямь так, но ведь они могут вам ещё пригодиться? Скормите их тук'ате позже, без свидетелей). 

Чаще всего проблемы во взаимоотношениях хозяев и тук’ат обусловлены наличием языкового барьера. Лучше прочих языков тук’аты владеют древним диалектом языка ситхов, и в наши дни тук’аты часто не понимают, что им пытаются сказать. Это и неудивительно — мало кто из наших современников владеет древнеситхским или умеет воспроизводить рычание тукаты, и их попытки коммуникации лишь приводят тук'ату в замешательство. Эту проблему можно исправить, дав тук’ате возможность как можно больше общаться и с вами, и с посторонними. Тук’аты очень умны и легко набирают словарный запас. В крайнем случае, для развития речи тук’аты можно применять даже рабов неимперского происхождения — хотя, конечно, их речь представляет собой настоящий вызов аналитическим способностям тук'аты. 

Строго говоря, тук’ате еще никто не доказал, что подчиняться — в её же интересах. Поэтому постарайтесь, чтобы ваша тук'ата чувствовала, что с вами её жизнь насыщеннее и разнообразнее, чем без вас. Иначе ваша жизнь внезапно может стать значительно короче, а тук’ате придется подбирать нового, более заботливого, хозяина. 

Команды бытового назначения, такие, как «сидеть», «лежать» и т. д., не имеют для тук’аты особого смысла, хотя, при хорошем отношении к вам, тук'ата может выполнить ту или иную просьбу. Поэтому не ограничивайте себя, давая задания тук’ате — особенно если они связаны с охотой или нападением на врага. В любом случае, ваши инструкции должны быть четкими и понятными и для вас самих, и для тук’аты. 

Особняком стоит команда «Ко мне». Она абсолютно необходима для эффективного взаимодействия с тук’атой.  
Чтобы научить свою тук’ату подходить, вам потребуется ошейник, цепь длиной около пятнадцати метров и сама тук’ата.  
Прикрепите один конец цепи к ошейнику и крепко возьмитесь за другой конец. Предоставьте тукате возможность последовать своему инстинкту и отойти от вас на три-пять метров. Затем скомандуйте, как будто у вас есть к ней дело: «Ко мне!»  
Если никакой реакции не последует, попробуйте сказать «Пожалуйста, ко мне!» или «Не будете ли вы любезны подойти ко мне!» Если ваш призыв не будет услышан, мягко потяните за цепь. Если и при этом ничего не случится, продолжайте тянуть и звать её более настойчиво. Потом встаньте с земли и замените порванную цепь. 

Есть мнение, что дрессировку тук'аты существенно облегчает использование электрошокового ошейника. Что ж, если вы решите его применять - это ваш выбор. Но помните — если вы хотите сделать из тук'аты веселого и надежного спутника, этот метод вам не подходит. Оставьте электрошоковые ошейники рабам. 

Недели упорной дрессуры с подтягиванием тукаты к себе приносят удивительные результаты. Если вам повезёт и тук’ата воспримет происходящее как увлекательную игру, вы заметите, насколько развилась у вас мускулатура, особенно на ногах, в области спины и плеч.

Итак:  
Убедитесь в том, что тук’ата понимает, что вы имеете в виду. Стройте грамматически верные предложения и четко выговаривайте слова. Тук’аты терпеть не могут ошибок в речи на древнеситхском языке.  
Не пытайтесь общаться с тук’атой на ее языке в целях экономии времени. Научиться правильно рычать гуманоидам бывает не так-то просто и скорее всего, ваш речевой аппарат для этого не подходит.  
Обсуждайте со своей тук’атой все проблемы. Тук’аты предпочитают убеждение принуждению. Если увидите, что тук'ата зевает, сделайте перерыв.  
Не забудьте предоставить своей тук’ате достаточно возможностей для двигательной активности. Идеален вариант с выпусканием тук’аты на охотничью территорию с достаточным количеством дичи. Можно также выпустить на территорию рабов — погоня за рабами развлекает тук'ату и пополняет ее словарный запас.  
На своем примере показывайте, чего хотите от тук’аты — прыгайте, бегайте, нападайте на врагов. Тук’аты учатся в первую очередь за счет непосредственных наблюдений, а не по учебникам.

Тук’ате необходимо много спать, чтобы восполнить запас энергии. Иногда хозяева заставляют своих тук’ат бодрствовать несколько суток подряд. Нельзя требовать подобных крайностей от своих любимцев. Рано или поздно длительное бодрствование приводит к депрессии, не говоря уже о том, что тук'ата может начать плохо к вам относиться, а это уже опасно для вашей жизни.  
Помните, тук’ата нуждается в сне — после длительного боя, охоты, обильной еды, любых продолжительных усилий.  
Не беспокойте её во время заслуженного отдыха. Не кричите на неё, пока тук’ата спит — спросонок она может вас не узнать и нанести вам серьезную травму. Используйте охранную сигнализацию, чтобы отдых вашего питомца не нарушили ваши враги.  
Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы место для сна тук’аты было мягким и удобным, тук'ата оценит вашу заботливость.  
Не позволяйте ей нарушать ваш режим сна. Если тук’ата хочет бегать, пока вы спите — пусть делает это, не беспокойтесь за неё.  
Тук’атам нравится тепло, поэтому используйте подстилки с обогревом.  
Никогда не храпите! Тук’атам этот звук не нравится. Он напоминает им о хищниках, которые крупнее, чем они сами. Это может плохо для вас кончиться.

Питание тук’аты — предмет, о который сломано уже немало разнообразных орудий убийства. Но несомненно, что тук’ате должно нравиться то, чем вы будете её кормить. Дайте ей выбор, и постепенно вы определитесь с оптимальной схемой питания. Возможно, тук'ата решит этот вопрос сама, без вашего участия. В этом случае проявите деликатность и не уточняйте, где она взяла еду и кто это был при жизни. Не скупитесь на компенсации бывшим хозяевам еды вашей тук’аты — возможно, это поощрит их завести собственного питомца, и вы приобретете товарища по хобби или союзника.

Кормите свою тук’ату регулярно, исходя из ее потребностей и аппетита. Например, каждый час.  
Не давайте ей еду, предназначенную для других питомцев. Тук’ата может обидеться.  
Приглашайте тук’ату присоединиться к вам за столом. Дайте ей понять, что вы не часть ее пищевой цепочки, а член стаи.  
И пусть вас не вводит в заблуждение соотношение размеров вашей тук’аты с количеством съедаемой ей пищи. Эти калории ей просто необходимы.

Пусть вам не кажется, что у вашей тук’аты только еда и сон на уме. Её интересы гораздо разнообразнее, её горизонт шире. Кроме как поспать и поесть, ей хочется еще и поиграть. Это здоровый признак — если не для вас, то для тук’аты.  
Очень важно, чтобы вы были готовы помочь своей тук’ате, когда ей захочется поиграть. В крайнем случае, предоставьте ей свободу выбора партнера по играм. Возможно, это будет другая тук'ата или кто-то из персонала. Выделите некоторую сумму в вашем бюджете на компенсации и ремонт — здоровая и активная тук'ата, развлекаясь самостоятельно, обычно не замечает, когда переходит грань между игрой и охотой. Предупредите персонал избегать конфликта с тук'атой — убивая их, тук’ата может переутомиться.

Тук’ата с радостью будет участвовать в ваших делах, всячески разделяя ваше хорошее настроение. При этом она, в первую очередь, заботится о вашем физическом и душевном здоровье; ей хочется, чтобы вам было хорошо. Нетрудно научить тук’ату пользоваться ошейником с встроенным кольто-спреем. Это сделает ее неоценимым спутником в любом предприятии.  
Тренируйтесь вместе с вашей тук’атой. Это полезно для вас.  
Не требуйте от неё играть только тогда, когда вам это удобно. Учитывайте её планы.  
Прекращайте игры, если тук’ата засыпает. Бой, по возможности, тоже прекращайте.  
Не пытайтесь все время побеждать в играх. Это пагубно сказывается на самолюбии тук’аты и отрицательно повлияет на ваши отношения.  
Показывайте тук’ате, что наслаждаетесь ее компанией. Хвалите её.

Надеемся, что это краткое пособие поможет вам найти для себя место в жизни своей тук’аты, и она станет вам верным и надежным компаньоном, с которым вы преодолеете любые трудности.


End file.
